Dark Knight
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: Knightmare cockpits are dark. Incredibly dark. And soundproof. Quite fortunate for Suzaku who rather enjoys doing some...well, rather naughty things in them. Thank god Lelouch is flexible because cockpits aren't really known for their spaciousness. And that word. Suzaku is ruined.


**A/N: **This has been in the works for several months now, believe it or not. I started this some time last semester for the Code Geass kinkmeme...but it appears the kinkmeme has died and is thus out of commission. Thus, I only just finished this. Hope it was ok. It's my first contribution to the Code Geass fanfiction fandom.

* * *

**Dark Knight**

The cockpit of a knightmare is always dark when powered down. But when the key is pushed in and the engine ignited, all the little lights and grids come to life. But it's still dim, almost romantically so. At least, that's what Suzaku thought. Lelouch, on the other hand, saw knightmares as tools, just a means to an end. Perhaps they were both, and neither. One thing was unanimously agreed upon, however; knightmare cockpits are cramped.

And that was when there was just one person in there. Two people would be a nightmare, pun intended. At least the Lancelot Albion was a bit more roomy...sort of.

Suzaku glanced over his shoulder and smirked at Lelouch's obvious discomfort. His face was scrunched with what appeared to be distaste, but from the looks of his body, Lelouch was enjoying himself. Judging by the appearance of his body alone, of course. Lelouch's legs were spread wide to accommodate Suzaku squatting in front of him by the control board and his fingers were clutching the armrests like their owner's life depended on it. Quite sexy if Suzaku said so himself.

Quite sexy. And dark. And private. And soundproof. And suitable for...things.

Suzaku smirked. A couple wires pressed together just so and with a mechanical swish, the cockpit seat slid forward into the enclosed vacancy where it belonged, to Lelouch's surprise.

Suddenly plunged into darkness, Lelouch let out an indignant squawk and struggled to reach over Suzaku searching for the controls to open the cockpit again.

Cock.

Pit.

Damn that's sexy.

Of course Lelouch couldn't reach over Suzaku's crouched body, and suddenly he didn't want to. Instead, he moaned as soft, moist lips began mouthing him through his pants. His hands tangled in his knight's messy curls as other hands slipped up his thighs and began removing his pants.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Lelouch knew this was most definitely not the correct protocol between an emperor and his knight, especially a Demon and a Reaper; but feeling that wet heat press against his clothed penis made it difficult for him to care. His hips twitched when his knight succeeded in removing his pants, only to stop paying attention to his cock and instead slowly slid up his body like a snake. The constant contact, even through the fabric of his robes allowed Lelouch to feel each and every movement against him.

Suzaku could hear Lelouch 's breath stutter as he moved steadily up his emperor's body. He was enjoying this slow torture. It was invigorating. One of his hands slipped over a clothed nipple and Lelouch gasped, "Suzaku."

"Lelouch," he whispered right back, his breath ghosting against a pale ear.

Lelouch twitched as he tried to move his body away from the stimulation. It was too dark to see clearly and too cramped to move much. Unfortunately, Suzaku had the advantage because he wasn 't practically pinned to the pilot's seat. This little fact wasn't exactly welcome. Lelouch enjoyed having the upper hand of situations and trying to gain it when he didn't have it.

Suzaku felt his lover's hand moved up his arms in an effort to gain leverage, but wouldn't have it. He quickly caught the errant wrists in his hands and pressed them firmly to the armrests of the pilot seat enjoying Lelouch's groan of annoyance. He smirked in return and licked the reddening ear before nipping it in satisfaction.

The air in the cockpit was definitely warmer then before and Suzaku was sure his emperor could feel it. Given part of it was due to the obvious blush that Suzaku could literally feel an inch away from Lelouch's skin, but the rest from from Suzaku's body pressing itself against Lelouch's. Suzaku's now moving body.

"Haa...nnmff."

Lelouch wriggled in an effort to press his hardening arousal against Suzaku's but his restraints made it difficult. His wrists we still pressed to the armrests on either side of him, useless. Then he felt Suzaku nuzzle his chest and slowly undo the buttons of his robe with his mouth. Lelouch suddenly desperately wanted to see his lover, to watch his knight undress him like this. But the darkness in the cockpit prevented such a thing.

Suzaku seemed to enjoy Lelouch's powerless situation, humming contentedly when his lover squirmed in his grip. When the buttons were all successfully undone, he smiled and licked a long, wet trail back up the emperor's shuddering chest to hover teasingly close to Lelouch's lips but just torturously out of reach. Lelouch parted his lips in expecting a kiss, but receiving only a light brush. He groaned in frustration.

"Do you know how sexy you are like this Lelouch?" Suzaku breathed.

Lelouch growled. "You talk too much."

Suzaku chuckled. "Oh really?" The emperor hissed in frustration and arched into Suzaku's taunting body. "Very articulate, you Majesty."

Before Lelouch could formulate a suitable come-back, Suzaku took control of his mouth, kissing him hard and deep and rolling his hips against Lelouch's. the emperor moaned and pushed back, his hands struggling against Suzaku's iron grip. Suzaku steadily kissed across his flustered lover's jawline before mouthing his ear.

Lelouch grunted into triumph when he managed to free his left hand which he immediately used to reach up and hold Suzaku against him. "If you're going to do this," -a stuttered gasp because Suzaku just nipped him- "then do it right."

"You sure?"

"Should I make that an order?"

To Lelouch's surprise, Suzaku actually considered the idea. "Actually, I'd like that."

"Then I command you, Suzaku Kururugi, take me hard. And for god's sake take me now."

And then Lelouch was overwhelmed. Suzaku was everywhere and in such a tight space, there wasn't much room for Lelouch to struggle. His hands feeling, his fingers probing, his tongue plunging, and hips bucking. And Lelouch couldn't do hardly anything to stop it because the instant it started, his hand was busy helping Suzaku remove his underwear.

Lelouch groaned as Suzaku slipped down his body, releasing his still captive hand to. Lelouch heard his knight unzip his flight suit and spit in his hand before lifting Lelouch's legs up over his arms. Leaning back up to kiss his lover, Suzaku whispered, "Sorry, but this's gotta be quick."

Lelouch nodded before he remembered Suzaku probably couldn't see him so he said, "Fine by me."

His breath fluttered when he Suzaku adjusted his legs, then completely left him when Suzaku penetrated him and immediately started thrusting. And good god it felt amazing, painful but amazing. If a bit too fast. But then, they were short on time.

It took a heck of a lot of concentration for Suzaku to focus on anything other then Lelouch's intense body heat surrounding him. But the sounds Lelouch was making, little gasps and moans with each thrust, especially when he adjusted the angle to hit that spot just right and made Lelouch scream.

Needless to say, he was intensely glad the Lancelot cockpit was soundproofed. Again that word. Cockpit. Cock. Pit. Like the tight, hot, wet, pit his cock was currently pounding into. Well, at least it was guaranteed he would be thoroughly distracted when he got back in here.

"Suzaku!"

Ah, screw it! Or Lelouch. He thrusted harder, grabbing and stroking Lelouch's straining cock as he moved. He couldn't move very far back but he made up or it by forcing Lelouch back into the chair until the emperor was practically bent in half with his legs sandwiched between their two bodies at what must have been a painful angle. But he didn't seem to mind much if his kisses and desperate hands were anything go by.

And then Lelouch's body tightened painfully and he arched his back coming all over chest causing Suzaku to bite one of the two pert nipples a little harder then he'd meant to. The tightening muscles were too much, and he came inside his lover.

The next minute was spent almost entirely sagging uncomfortably in the cockpit -oh god, that word- as they struggled to catch their breath. "We'd better...get out before...someone comes looking for...for you," Suzaku said.

Lelouch blinked a couple times as he came back to his senses before nodding and quickly buttoning his robes and feeling around for his pants. Suzaku zipped his flightsuit back up after doing his best to clean himself up. A difficult task considering there weren't any tissues or anything to clean anything off. Unfortunately, that meant he'd have to stay behind and clean the cockpit -mmm, yeah thoroughly distracted- before following Lelouch.

Once they were decent, rumpled but decent, Suzaku opened the cockpit door -oh god- and the pilot chair slid out into the open. Lelouch stood and walked down the scaffolding to the ground and strode off, his legs still a bit wobbly. Suzaku remained on the scaffold to look for a towel to clean up their mess in the cockpit.

Oh. God. He was ruined. But in a strange, perverted sort of way, he didn't mind. Especially if he continued to get to tap that luscious ass, well then it was most definitely worth it.


End file.
